


Dear friends

by senshines



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Everyone is crying tbh, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Letters, M/M, Mentioned Spamano, Prussia tries to be somewhat funny in the letters, Sick Prussia, Slight GerIta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senshines/pseuds/senshines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert is gone and has left something for his loved ones to read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story to post on this website! I hope I did good! I am sorry if I may make anyone sad or offended. I am also sorry for any typos and grammar errors in the story, English is not my first langauge.

“You are probably wondering why I have called you here. However, I am sure you already know. I am here to inform you that Gilbert Beilschmidt has finally taken his last breath. I am so sorry for you loss.”

Silence was all they could hear for the longest of time. No one dared to say a single word. Then suddenly they heard it.

Sobs.

First it was just tiny whimpers, and then they got louder. And louder. Until finally everyone were full out sobbing. Hugs where shared, shaking bodies touching.

This could _not_ be happening. Wonderful, sweet, obnoxious, kind Gilbert… Gone? Impossible. He was so strong. So powerful. But his sickness was finally what ended him.

The doctor just stared at the crowd, who were crying and hugging each other.

“However,” he continued. “He left letters signed for you, I think.” He pulled out a bunch of envelopes and handed it to the closest of them, Ludwig, Gilbert’s younger brother. Ludwig took the envelopes with shaking hands and nodded. The doctor nodded as well and then he left, leaving the group alone.

Ludwig coughed.

“We should go home now… We can read the letter at our- _my_ house.” Everyone agreed and off they went.

**oOoOo**

They were all sat in Ludwig’s living room. No one said a word. They were all afraid that if they said anything, it would only bring back tears yet again. Roderich, however, was the first to speak up.

With a broken voice, he said, “Maybe we should read those letters?” Everyone nodded. Ludwig started shaking even more as he opened the first envelope that was written for all. Inside the envelope, there was a small letter. Words were written on it with a sloppy handwriting, which made Ludwig snort. This was Gilbert’s handwriting all right. Ludwig cleared his throat and began.

_Dear friends,_

_When you read this, you will probably know that I am dead. I mean if I wasn’t dead, you wouldn’t have gotten these letters in the first place!_

_But anyway as I was saying. I am dead now, and I know you are thinking about crying, or crying already (I am looking at you Feli, Toni and Francy-pants, you can’t fool even the dead), and I won’t try to tell you not to cry, cause we all know that won’t work. How unawesome of you…_

_We all knew this would happen eventually. And because of that, I, being the awesome self as I am, wrote a letter for every one of you! Isn’t that nice? So I want you all to read each and every letter I wrote for you. I know you all are sitting there together, so you can all read the letters aloud._

_When you are finished, you can come back to this letter again..._

Ludwig finished reading the last word, he pulled out the rest of the envelopes and gave them to their rightful owners. Francis and Antonio, Roderich, Feliciano, Matthew, Elizabeta and lastly himself. He picked up his own envelope, opened it and started at the letter inside.

He looked at everyone around him and then started reading.

_Dear West,_

_I am writing to you first cause... well you are my little bruder and all... Plus I am pretty sure you were the one to read the first letter in the first place so..._

_Anyway!_

_Remember when you were just a little kid? Remember you came screaming to me that there was a very pretty girl you really liked? Remember how I told you to just go for it and ask the girl out? You were so terrified that day, but you still did. I remember your horrified face when you came back, soaking wet cause the girl accidentally poured a bucket of water over your head. How did that even work? It was hilarious though. You told me that girls were weird and that you would never date a girl. I just laughed and told you that you would find your soulmate eventually._

_I was right, like usual. Only it wasn’t a girl._

_Remember a few years back when we went to Germany to celebrate Octoberfest and your birthday? Remember all the beer we drank? Man... We got so drunk that night!_

_I didn't get that drunk cause I am awesome. I can hold my alcohol better than you can any day, beer runs in my veins! Beer blood... That's funny._

_You were so drunk that night, it's not even funny! I had to carry you all the way back to our hotel! You were so wasted you couldn't even stand up straight! I was lucky that you didn’t pass out in on the bar. That lap dance you gave that guy was both hilarious and disturbing to watch at the same time. Who would have known you had it in you!_

_We have experienced a lot of things together, you and me, little bruder. Of course, we had our ups and downs, but that's to be expected! We are brothers after all! In the end, all I wanted was to be the best and awesomest big bruder in the world!_

_I hope I did a good job._

_You are all grown up now. You are so buff and that straight face of yours will still scare everyone that passes by._

_I have never been more proud of you, West. Now that I am gone, I only want a few things for you to do._

_1\. Take care of our house. Lots of cool and awesome stuff has happened in that house, and I only wish for more stuff to happen there as well! That house is pretty awesome._

_2\. Do what you always do best; work hard! But not too hard, you have to relax every now and then. I am sure Feli will help you with that *wink*_

_3\. Be happy. Even though I am dead, I want you to move on with your life and live. That's all I want from you._

_Ich liebe dich, mein bruder._

_Love,  
_ _Gilbert_

Ludwig breathed out when he finished. Everyone looked at him now. No one said a word.

Ludwig then chuckled a little. It was a broken chuckle, cause his emotions were flying all around.

“That stupid idiot… Why did he remember those memories…,” he whispered to himself and then sad down on a chair right between Elizabeta and Francis. Francis looked at Ludwig, then at Antonio.

Antonio nodded, as if telling him it was okay for him to read the letter. He was holding back a sob, and he knew that if he said a thing, he would bawl yet again.

Francis cleared his throat and began.

_Dear Toni and Francy-pants,_

_I know you two are probably sobbing to no end now while you read this. There are probably snot and tears on the letter already! That's so unawesome of you..._

_We have gone through a lot of shit together, haven't we guys? A lot of cool and not so cool stuff._

_I loved every second of it._

_Remember that one time when were 15 and Toni was heads over heels in love with the angry Italian boy in the class next to ours Remember how much we laughed whenever he rejected him?_

_I_ _t's funny how you are engaged to each other now... How is Lovino doing, btw? Haven't seen him in a while now... Probably still a grumpy asshole like usual, eh?_ _It's too bad I can't attend your wedding. You all know I would be the coolest out of all you!_

_Remember all the pranks we did on Arthur? That was hilarious! His face would be all red and he would yell at us in this strange language we never bothered to learn what was. That was fun._

_Oh, and remember all the times Francy-pants would try to sleep with every girl he met? Remember every slap he got because of it? It's a wonder your face is still recognizable, Franny. Those slaps must have hurt like hell._

_You will find the right one someday. You are a Frenchman for fucks sake, it is bound to happen soon!_

_Remember that promise we made where we were gonna fulfil before we turned 30? The one where we were gonna travel all around the world together, only stopping for food, drinks and sleep? Remember that? I want you guys fulfil that for me. I know you are objecting right now, but that is all I want for you to do in the end._

_I may be gone, but the awesomest part of the bad touch trio will forever be with you!_

_I love you two very much. Do more stuff for me, okay?_

_Love,  
Gilbert_

As Francis ended the letter, Antonio started crying. He couldn’t hold back anymore, it was too much. Francis patted his shoulder, now with his own tears running down his face. “It’s okay, shush now,” he reassured him. “We are gonna fulfil his last wish okay? We are gonna travel all around the world.” Antonio nodded and whipped away his tears. The next person to read was Roderich. He had already opened the envelope and was just staring at his letter for the longest of time. Then he readjusted his glasses and started.

_Dear Young Master,_

_You see that? I called you “Young Master”! Remember when I used to call you that all the time when we were younger? It would always piss you off and I loved every second of it. I stopped calling you that, though. I wonder why... Oh well._

_Remember how much we fought as kids? I would always tease you about whatever. Your clothes, your hair, your stupid glasses, and the way you always ended up playing a piano wherever we went. How did you even do that? It was crazy!_

_Are you rolling your eyes at me now, Roddy? You probably are, you always did, it was a wonder they didn't fall off in the end!_

_Even though I loved teasing and fighting you, I still cared about you. Whenever other kids would tease and kick you, I would always be by your side and kick some ass! No one was allowed to tease Roderich Edelstein other than the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt!_

_Even though we fought a lot, we always had some nice memories. Remember all the times we used to play together? You played your piano and I played the flute. We always joked about how we would have our own classical band and perform for lots of people when we grew up._

_I really hoped we could do that one day, but that won't happen. Not anymore at least._

_However, that doesn't have to mean you don’t have to! It was your dream to become a professional pianist!_

_You are a music teacher now, so that's a good start! I believe in you, Roderich. Please follow your dreams that's my last wish for you._

_I love you and please stop being such a stuck up boring Austrian._

_Love,  
Gilbert _

As he finished, he started shaking his head and cough a little.

“Who are you calling boring you annoying-” he never let himself finish and just sat there with a sad expression.

Feliciano stood up from his seat and started reading his letter with a shaking voice.

_Dear Feli,_

_I really don't have much to say you to, to be completely honest. We never did that much, I mean. You were with West all the time, so no alone time with me._

_I remember that one time, though... I think you had dated my brother for a month or two. He was out working, and you and I were alone. You thought it was a great idea to clean the house, cause you thought that would make bruder happy, so you did. Too bad you ended up destroying the whole house. I had to clean up everything after you. You were so sorry and you cried and begged for forgiveness._

_I forgave you, of course. No one can be mad at a cute little thing as yourself!_

_Remember the day you told me you wanted to marry West? That was the greatest day of my life. You were so anxious cause you wanted him to propose, but he hadn't done it yet. You know how oblivious he was sometimes._

_But he did propose to you. A few months ago. I remember you came by to visit me at the hospital and told me everything about how he had proposed and how your brother kicked my brother in his stomach. I remember I laughed at that._

_I wish I could see my brother get married. But I am sure your day will be awesome even without me there. You two are acting like a married couple already, and you know it! I have always had the feeling that you would be my future brother in law._ _I am happy you will soon._

_I have one wish for you, Feli. Take care of Luddy for me, alright? I know he seems like he doesn't need it, but I know he does. Tell him you love him every single day, and that you will always be there for him. I mean you already do say that every day. You can't exactly deny a dead man's last wish, so you better do it!_

_I am proud to call you my brother in law,_ _Feli. I love you._

_Love,  
Gilbert _

_PS: Tell your older brother that he is pretty cool as well, even if he is such a bitch._

Feliciano started crying halfway through the letter and it took him a hard time to finish.

When he did finish, he let the letter fall into the ground and threw himself at Ludwig, hugged him, kissed him and told him how much he loved him, while he was still sobbing. Ludwig didn’t say a word, he just hugged his fiancée as much as he could, rocking him back and worth.

Francis made everyone silent by saying that it was Matthew’s turn to read his letter. Everyone’s attention went to the blonde boy with the glasses.

He looked down at first, feeling uncomfortable but then he started reading, with a soft voice.

_Dear Birdie,_

_I have to write a letter to you too, cause you are like one of my best friends in the world (sorry Toni and Franny)! I mean, you were the last person I befriended, but the second I laid eyes on you, we clicked, you know?_

_Remember how we met? We were gonna celebrate Francis’ birthday and he invited you. At first, I didn’t care for you, because, to be completely honest, I didn’t notice you. You were so hard to notice and I remember how you always told me that._

_Anyway, as I was saying (or writing whatever), we met at Francis' party and he invited you cause you were his favourite cousin and all. When I finally did notice you, I suddenly found out you were a really awesome guy! Almost as awesome as me!_

_You instantly became one of my closest friends. We had a lot of fun together._

_Remember when we had that pancake contest? I was so sure I could eat more pancakes than you did, and you objected. You won, of course, and I ended up throwing up all over the place. I never ate a pancake ever again, even if you always wanted me to try the pancakes you made._

_I remember all the times we watched or played hockey. Just by looking at you, everyone would think you are such an innocent little sunflower. No one would expect you were so scary and obsessed when it comes to hockey! You always beat the crap out of me whenever we played hockey together, and whenever your team lost, something would break._

_I really miss that painting I once had on the wall. It was pretty awesome…_ _Until you ruined it. I forgave you, I always did. You were my friend after all._

_The last wish I have for you it the most important of all._

_Remember Gilbird, Birdie? My really awesome bird? Remember how much he loved you? He was the reason why you are called “Birdie” after all. Your hair reminded me of Gilbird. Anyway…_

_I want you to take care of Gilbird. Now that I can’t take care of him myself, I have to have a really cool person to take care for him, so I chose you. You can’t say no, and you know it._

_Love you Birdie, you and Gilbird will have so much fun!_

_Love,  
Gilbert _

Matthew looked up at Ludwig. “Is… Is it okay…?” He didn’t need to finish, Ludwig already knew the answer.

He nodded and said, “Gilbird is in my bruder’s room…” Matthew nodded and said a silent ‘thank you’ before they all looked at the remaining person.

Elizabeta was the only person who had not cried yet. She was the most silent out of them all. She pulled out the letter slowly, looking through it for a second, and then started reading it.

_Dear Lizzy,_

_I wrote your letter last cause I have something very important to tell you. But first, let me go back a little._

_Remember how in the beginning I thought you were a boy? You never told me the truth, cause either you didn’t know yourself or you just loved to make me believed it. You were acting as boy until you turned 12, what was I supposed to do? You were really unawesome for doing that…_

_You were fun to hang out with as kids though. We always pranked other people, and if someone messed with you, you would kick their ass!_

_I really admired you, even if I never admitted that. I was way too awesome for that!_

_Sometimes you didn’t like us teasing other people, especially it was Roderich. I thought you liked Roderich for the longest of time. I still thought you were a boy, and I found that really weird. A boy liking another boy? That didn't work!_

_Then suddenly one day we met and you had changed completely! You had your hair down, you were wearing dresses and makeup even! I was so confused. I remember pointing at you and yell “You are a chick?!” You just looked at me with the weirdest face and told me that yes you were a girl. I didn’t know what to say. I was speechless._

_I stopped talking to you after that._ _You started hanging out with other girls at school, and I had started hanging out with Antonio and Francis. Sometimes Roderich as well._

_Then at one point we talked again. I was happy we did, but I never told you that. I never really told you my feelings. Eventually something changed. Whenever I looked at you, my heart skipped a beat. I starting noticing new things about you. I started noticing how your brown hair would lay perfectly on your shoulders. I started noticing how your green eyes made me stop think for a second and admire it. I started noticing how light and pretty your voice was._

_I started noticing how beautiful you were._

_I_ _didn’t know it at that time, but eventually I found out I had developed a huge crush on you. I wanted to tell you. But I never did. When I was diagnosed, I forgot about it all. I wanted to tell you how I felt, but I was so sick and tired. I wanted it all to end._

_I remember when I found out I only had a few months to live. I was heartbroken. I didn’t know what to say, I didn’t know what to do._

_I wanted to tell you before I died, you know? While I am writing this, all I want to do is to call you and tell you everything I felt for you. I wanted to bring you here, I wanted to tell you how much I love you, and then I would kiss you. For the first and last time._

_But that never happened._

_I was afraid that if I did that, you would hurt even more. So that is why I am writing it instead._

_I love you, Elizabeta Héderváry… Look, I managed to spell your last name right! I always forgot, remember?._

_I love you so much, and I am sorry you had to find out this way. Before I got sick, I always dreamt that I would one day marry you. If we did, then I would never forget your last name ever again. Wouldn’t that have been really awesome?_

_Please don't be sad, I didn’t mean for you to be sad. I want you to find a really awesome guy and marry him. It would not help you to be lonely forever._

_It would make me very happy that you were happy._

_This is getting way too long, I am sorry._

_Love,  
Gilbert _

Elizabeta stopped reading after the last “Gilbert” and just stared.

And stared.

And stared.

Then it happened. She started sobbing. She clutched the letter to her heart and cried. She was loud too.

Roderich flew out of the couch, ran over to the broken girl, and hugged her, telling her he was so sorry and that it is okay.She hugged him back and sobbed even more.

“You are so stupid,” she rapidly said. We all knew whom it was for. “You are so stupid… I hate you… oh god Gilbert!”

Everyone felt pity for the poor girl dressed in green. Francis and Antonio the most. They already knew what Gilbert felt for the freaky Hungarian. They kept it a secret. They had to. Oh, how they wished it could have ended differently. It was too late now.

Elizabeta stopped crying eventually, and she looked over at Ludwig, who was holding the letter addressed to all of them.

“You can read the last part now,” she said.

“You sure?” Ludwig asked. She nodded.

He nodded as well and then read the last letter they would ever receive from the white haired albino.

_You are all crying still, right? Of course you are. Here I am trying to be funny and optimistic, and you are sobbing your eyes out. What a waste of time…_

_T_ _his will be the last letter I will ever write for anyone. My hand is starting to hurt. The awesome me can manage, right?_

_Before I end this letter, I have one thing I want all of you to do for me._

_Be happy. Don’t cry and sob because I am gone. I want you all to move on and be happy with what you have achieved and what more will come._

_I am so happy that I got to know all of you. You are the greatest people I have ever met, and I am lucky to call you all my family._

_My body may be gone, but I will always be there in your heart. Gilbert Beilschmidt will forever be there with you and make your day awesome!_

_I will always be here for you if you will always remember me, right?_

_Stay awesome guys and we will meet again someday._

_With love,  
Gilbert “The Awesome” Beilschmidt_


End file.
